


Hijikata's Family

by SammY16



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammY16/pseuds/SammY16
Summary: Hijikata Toshiko couldn't believe that she was really at the HQ of the Shinsengumi. She was a moment away to see her son, who she hadn't seen for years. - Hijikata is going to be reunited with his family after years of seperation.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
The family members of Hijikata Toshizou are my original characters, their names resembles their personality or appearance. The events that happened to Hijikata and his family are also made up. 

\---

“Hijikata-san!” Nagakura yelled as he ran toward the room of the vice-commander.  
Hijikata opened the door. "What is it?” he asked irritated.  
Okita came up from behind Nagakura and looked playful at Hijikata’s face. “You look really bad, Hijikata-san.”  
“Don’t Souji, I’m not in the mood for your jokes today.”  
“It wasn’t a joke though,” Okita whispered.  
Hijikata sighed deeply and turned around, ready to close the door.  
“Wait, Hijikata-san,” Nagakura said. “There is someone who wants to see you.”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know her name, but she looks like you.”  
“What do you mean?” Hijikata had turned around and was serious now.  
“It’s just as he said. There is a woman who resembles you and who wants to talk to you,” Okita said.  
“Come on Hijikata-san, I’m sure she will lift your mood for today.”  
Hijikata sighed again and gave in. 

As Hijikata came closer to the room he could hear a woman’s laughter. It reminded him of his own mother’s voice. It has been a long time since he had seen her. But they agreed to that, for her own safety.  
Nagakura opened the door and let in Hijikata first.  
Hijikata stood still as he saw the woman. She’d aged, but she had still the same long black hair as in the past.  
There were more people in the room, but he could only recognize the two oldest visitors. The four pair of eyes who hadn’t seen him before followed him as he walked toward the woman next to Kondou.  
“Toshizou …” the woman said and stood up. She brought a hand to his face and touched his cheek. Her fingers were long and her skin soft. It was an indescribable feeling.  
Hijikata felt his body heat up. He began to feel shy from the men watching him. After Okita and Nagakura came in, Heisuke and Harada walked by and joined them. But seeing this wonderful person after so many years made him soon forget that they were in the room too.  
“Oka-san.” He took her hand in his and leaned forward. A soft kiss was placed on her forehead.  
“Oka-chan, who’s that?” a small voice asked from behind Hijikata.  
“My brother,” a young woman answered in stead of her mother.  
“Tamiko …” Hijikata turned around and looked at his sister.  
“Don’t be so emotional, nii-san, that’s nothing like you.”  
“I’m not the only one being emotional, nee-chan.”  
“Shut up.” She took a few steps toward him. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you and oka-san too.” He brought his lips to her ear and whispered “You look gorgeous.”  
Tamiko blushed. “Arigatou,” she said barely hard enough for Hijikata to hear.  
Hijikata smiled and pulled her into a hug. Tamiko started to cry, not being able to hold back the tears from all those years.  
“Nee-chan, ish that the person we’re looking fohr?”  
Tamiko stepped away from her brother and looked at the boy. “Yes, Natsu. This is the person we had missed for many years.”  
Natsu stood up and bowed for Hijikata. “It’sh nice to meet you, my name ish Natsu and I’m seven years young.”  
Hijikata bent down. “Welcome to the family, Natsu,” he said and ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“Can I call you nii-chan?”  
Hijikata nodded after a moment thinking. He didn’t want to disappoint Natsu.  
Natsu gave him a big smile, giving Hijikata again that special feeling.  
“Uhm Hijikata-san,” Heisuke began, “I don’t understand how your family works.”  
“Yeah, same here,” Harada said.  
Hijikata sat down with his legs crossed in the middle of the room. Before he could say anything, Natsu placed himself in Hijikata’s lap.  
“Nii-chan.” The boy looked up and met the two purple eyes. The look in the vice-commander’s eyes was way softer than normal. The men from the Shinsengumi were surprised to see that.  
“You like it to say that?”  
Natsu nodded.  
“Uhm, can I … call you that too?” Hijikata looked up at the girl standing in front of him. “What’s your name?”  
“… R-Rini.”  
“Of course you can, Rini.” Hijikata smiled at her, which brought a little sparkle in her eyes.  
“Hijikata-san,” Nagakura said.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll tell you when the others are also here. Otherwise I’ll have to explain it multiple times.”  
“I’ll go search for them,” Kondou said and stood up. Only then the other men, except Hijikata, realized he was holding a baby. Kondou gave back the baby to her mother and walked out of the room.  
Toshiko kneeled down next to Rini in front of her sons. “This is our youngest family member. His name is Hoshi and he is five months old.”  
“Where is his real mother?” Hijikata asked and tenderly brushed Hoshi’s cheek.  
“I don’t know. Tamiko found him in a basket near a river.”  
“I’m glad you picked him up Tamiko.”  
“He would have died if we didn’t save him, because no one else would’ve done that.”  
“Is it so terrible there?”  
“Yes, that’s why we decided to come here,” Toshiko said.  
“And because we wanted to meet our older brother,” another girl said. She bowed in her sitting position and introduced herself. “I am Okimi, sixteen years old. My father didn’t want me anymore, so he sold me. But I ran away from the man who bought me.”  
The Shinsengumi members were silenced by the way she spoke. Her voice was soft but toneless. Just like the look in her eyes. Dead inside, but beautiful on the outside.  
“She’d had a hard life, so it’s the best not to ask her anything,” Toshiko said.  
Hijikata nodded slowly while observing the sixteen year old girl. She was beautiful. Really enchanting. Probably one of the most beautiful girls he’d ever seen, save for those in geiko houses.  
And Chizuru.  
Just as he was thinking about not having seen her all day, the door opened. Saito and Sannan came in, bowed for his mother and sat down.  
Chizuru had walked behind them, but did not enter the room.  
“Chizuru, where were you?” Hijikata asked.  
She didn’t answer his question and sat down next to the door.  
“Chizuru-chan, how many time do we need to tell you?” Harada asked. You’re part of the Shinsengumi now, so you may sit next to us.”  
“I’m good here.”  
“Chizuru-“  
“Toshi, don’t push her.”  
Hijikata sighed and focused again on Okimi, who was watching Chizuru now. She reminded him of himself. Stern, talking in a commanding way, making everyone listen to you, but not listening to them.  
Hijikata realized everyone was waiting for him to tell his and his family’s story. He cleared hos throat as Rini and his mother sat down beside Tamiko.  
“While I was in training by Kondou-san I heard that my father died. I journeyed alone to my old home to go to the funeral. My mother, Toshiko, said that she was going to take in children who didn’t have a home, to make them happy. Tamiko is my only biological sister. I’ve never seen the others before now.”  
“But … did you never visit your mother and sister?” Heisuke asked.  
Hijikata shook his head. “That was too dangerous. If one of our enemies came to know where my family lived, they would have taken advantage of it. Especially because I am the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.”  
“That’s … true.”  
“Don’t think too much about it, Heisuke,” Nagakura said and slapped him on his back.  
“Ah!. That hurts Shinpat-san.” Heisuke had bent over and tried to reach the spot where Nagakura had hit him.  
A small giggle was heard and Heisuke looked to his right. As he made eye contact with Rini, she hesitantly smiled at him. Which made Heisuke forget about the pain.  
“So,” Kondou said. “I think we need to save the questions for later. Right now Toshi will show you your rooms and after that you can rest till dinner.”  
Hijikata nodded while lifting Natsu from his lap and stood up. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata and Toshiko sat on a bench in the garden. Hoshi was in the arms of his brother while the others were playing with a ball.  
Hijikata couldn’t help but think about Chizuru. She was not her usual self today. He and the other members wanted to help her, but she was nowhere to be found.  
Toshiko glanced over to her son. “What are you thinking about?”  
Hijikata shook his head, as if to clear his mind. “Nothing much.”  
“Tell me, Toshizou. Even if it is the most unimportant thing or thought in the world, I want you to talk to me about it.”  
“I know, but it’s difficult.”  
“Don’t worry. Take your time.”  
A moment passed and Hijikata still didn’t know how to start. Then he saw Natsu running towards him.  
“Nii-chan,” he whispered as he stood in front of Hijikata, his hand on top of Hijikata’s knees. “That person there-“ he nodded at the girl standing at the porch-“wash also in the room when you talked about us, right?”  
Hijikata looked at the girl. “Yes Natsu, can you try to tell her to come over here?”  
“How can I call her?”  
“… Chizuru-nee-chan,” Hijikata said with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“Okay.” The little boy ran away.  
“Were you thinking about her, Toshizou?”  
Hijikata nodded. “She’s not being herself today.”  
“Maybe that’s because we are here.”  
“But why would she behave so distantly?”  
“Ask her.” Toshiko moved aside to make room for Chizuru.  
Hijikata watched her as she bowed and introduced herself. She tried her best to hide the fact that she wasn’t feeling all too well. But Hijikata could see her struggle.  
“Come sit down, my girl.” Toshiko patted on the empty space between her and Hijikata.  
Chizuru sat down and folded her hands together.  
“Toshizou, show her Hoshi.”  
“Oh yes.” Hijikata turned a little nit so that Chizuru could take a good look at his little brothers, he saw the usual softness returning to her eyes. “Would you like to hold him?”  
Chizuru nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips. “He’s so cute.”  
A few moments passed in silence, an uncomfortable silence.  
Toshiko stood up abruptly, causing the other two to look up.  
“I’ll play with the children, so you two can talk.” Before they could say anything to oppose her idea, she walked away. Making the tension even more unbearable.  
“I-I’m sorry about earlier,” Chizuru whispered.  
“Don’t be.” Hijikata leaned back and crossed his arms in front of is chest.  
“You’re not obliged to tell me everything.”  
“But I ignored your question.”  
“Chizuru, it’s okay to have a bad day sometimes. It just a little bit of a shame it has to be today.”  
“… I’m really sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize. You’ll make me feel bad.”  
“I’m-“  
“Chizuru!” Hijikata said with a stern voice, something he barely did these days.  
“Oh yeah.” She looked shy away from Hijikata.  
“You really need to learn not to apologize. Even when it’s not your fault, you apologize. People can misuse that. And we don’t want that to happen.”  
“I understand.”  
“But lets not think about it any further. It’s supposed to be a joyful day today.”  
“Yes.” Chizuru glanced up at Hijikata. He was smiling, enjoying the sight of running children in front of them. “I envy you.”  
Hijikata’s smile disappeared. “For what?”  
“For having a family.” She paused, trying to keep her voice steady.  
“You also have a family.”  
“Not… like you. I don’t have parental love and I don’t have a brother anymore. Everyone died.”  
“You know that is not true. They are not your real family, but you can think of Kondou-san as your father and the men as your brothers.”  
“I know, but it’s not the same Hijikata-san,” she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry.” She handed over Hoshi to Hijikata and walked away.  
“Why must you be such an idiot, Toshi,” Hijikata said to himself as he watched the young woman turning around the corner. 

Almost the whole Hijikata family was in the kitchen making dinner. The only missing member was Hoshi. He was taking a nap in Kondou’s room while Kondou was reading some letters. Rini and Natsu were sitting next to the door which led to the hallway. They were too young to help, but wanted to stay with them in the kitchen.  
“Toshizou, does that girl live here?” Okimi asked, curious about why he would worry so much about her.  
“Which girl?”  
“Chizuru-nee-chan,” Natsu said.  
“Ah, yes she lives here.”  
“Why? It’s not like she is a warrior or something.”  
Hijikata stopped cutting the vegetables. Something in the tone of her speech made him think she didn’t like Chizuru being here. But he would change that. He couldn’t handle it if one of his siblings would dislike Chizuru. “She is the daughter of one of our respected doctors. He disappeared during a fire, so she came here to search for him. But unfortunately he died.”  
“Then… why is she still here? Doesn’t she have other family members of friends?”  
“Okimi, please mind your words,” Toshiko said.  
“Toshiko-san, she is right, so you don’t need to worry.”  
Toshiko turned around toward the voice. She saw Chizuru standing in the door opening. Her eyes were swollen and red. Shed probably cried a lot after her talk with Hijikata. Toshiko had seen her walk away from her son. She wanted to walk after her and talk to her, but had decided not to. They didn’t know each other, so to have a deep talk about feelings didn’t seem right. She would have a talk with her tomorrow, just as she wanted to talk with the other members.  
“Chizuru,” Hijikata said, breaking through Toshiko’s thoughts.  
“I don’t have any living family members. And the people who truly know me are here.”  
Okimi looked at Chizuru. She was surprised by the young woman standing there. And a little embarrassed by her hearing what she just said.  
“What happened to your mother and siblings?” Toshiko asked.  
“My mother died when I was young and my brother… got murdered after we finally met again after years of separation.” Chizuru tried to hold back the tears, but one single tear left behind a wet trace on her right cheek.  
“Then you are the same as ush,” Natsu exclaimed loudly.  
Chizuru looked down, took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes.”  
Tamiko, who had been silent all this time, stepped forward. “It’s okay to cry once in a while. You’re trying hard to hide the tears, but don’t hold back just because of the children. Or because of Toshizou.” Tamiko reached out to Chizuru and put her arms around her.  
A wave of shock, hope and grief went through Chizuru’s body. It was the first time someone had hugged her so openly inside the HQ. there were some girls who hugged her before but not for emotional support. And never in front of Hijikata.  
“Don’t think too much about it, Chizuru-chan,” Toshiko said as she also stpped forward and stroked her back. “Just let it all go.”  
Chizuru didn’t know what to do. So much affection at one time was too much for her. But despite that she returned the hug. And let the tears stream down her face. She heard someone walking away. Large footsteps fading into the room next to them. It was probably Hijikata, although she wouldn’t know why he would walk away.  
“Don’t mind him, Chizuru. He not good with emotional stuff, as you probably already know,” Tamiko said.  
Chizuru nodded, but her mind would always be occupied with worries and thoughts about Hijikata.


End file.
